


Primo bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Californiani [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il primo bacio tra Victor e Tiziano.Seguito di Un pugno per te.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 20. Primo bacio
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Californiani [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596976





	Primo bacio

Primo bacio

Tiziano, rosso in volto, abbassò la testa.

< Non ho mai pensato che qualcuno potesse interessarsi proprio a me. Soprattutto lui!

Ho sempre pensato di aver rovinato la nostra amicizia. Credo sempre di rovinare tutto > pensò, rialzando la testa.

Sgranò gli occhi, mentre Victor gli posava un bacio sulle labbra.

Tiziano s’irrigidì, mentre l’altro lo approfondiva, socchiudendogli le labbra con la lingua.

Il battito cardiaco di Tiziano accelerò, mentre ricambiava al bacio.

Victor chiuse gli occhi.

< Questo è il mio primo bacio. Spero di essere all’altezza >. L’occhio nero gli pulsava.

Alle sue spalle c’era un alto muretto.

[100].


End file.
